The present invention relates to a technique for preparing shrimps, and more specifically, a method of boiling and peeling shrimps and of separating the meat of the shrimps from the remains of the shrimps which remains include shell parts and eggs.
The preparation of shrimps such as shrimps from cold water or from hot water i.e. shrimps from the arctic ocean or alternatively the oceans in areas with a tropical, a subtropical or a temperate climate, are conventionally prepared by boiling the shrimps and separating the boiled meat from the shell part of the shrimps and optionally from any eggs carried by the living shrimps.
Originally, the technique of preparing shrimps was carried out as a manual process involving boiling the shrimps in a container including boiling water and a manual peeling and separation of the meat from the shrimps. Within the last decades, several attempts have been made at automating these previous manual processes and of providing machinery for carrying out the peeling and separation processes. Although these technical solutions have, to some extent, been acceptable and also, to some extent, commercially successful, problems still exist as to the yield of meat produced in an automated and mechanical system for peeling and separating meat from the shell parts and the eggs after the shrimps have been boiled and also as to the quality of the product. It is a requirement in relation to the peeling and separation of meat from shells of shrimps that the meat should not to any substantial extent include remains from the shells or any eggs, as the presence of shell parts or eggs in the final product deteriorates the quality.